


Fluff Bingo

by fandomcrazychick, tinderwrites



Series: Pirateverse Ficlets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Non-Binary Character, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff Bingo, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Polyamorous Pack, Pride Parades, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinderwrites/pseuds/tinderwrites
Summary: Fanfiction inspired by original characters from a series of RPs.
Relationships: Chris de la Rosa/Sebastian Tuisku, Inari Pollari/Chris de la Rosa, Inari Pollari/Chris de la Rosa/River Perez/Sebastian Tuisku, Leena Gunnarsdottir/Inari Pollari, River Perez/Sebastian Tuisku
Series: Pirateverse Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534466
Kudos: 1





	1. Clothes Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction inspired by original characters from a series of RPs.

Chris wandered out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes as he headed for the kitchen. Already, the familiar bitching of his best friend and their boyfriend was audible, and it made him roll his eyes. It wasn't a typical morning without those two bickering.

"How many times have I told you? I'm taking the train into the city, so I can get some shopping done."

"And I've told you that I'm dropping you off because I'm not letting you get  _ vitun  _ mugged again." 

"That happened once, and I'm fine! You're my boyfriend, not my mother, so get off my  _ jodidamente  _ back!" 

"What's happening?" Chris questioned sleepily, padding into the kitchen towards the coffee machine. As he passed, he nudged River off their perch on the counter by the sink. "Or do I even want to know?"

River huffed, shaking their head. "This  _ idiota  _ is being stupid and insisting on driving me everywhere, even though I know he's got appointments this morning." They crossed their arms, and pouted across at Sebastian. 

" _ Kyrpa _ ," was the answer, accompanied by a scowl.

Chris rolled his eyes, as he poured out a cup of steaming coffee. "Maybe both of you are being stupid? Ever considered that?" He glanced sideways at River. "You did get jumped just last month, and that's freaked me out as well. Let him fucking drive you, and stop being a bitch." He bluntly said, and turned to Sebastian. "And there are nicer ways to express your concern for your partner."

Both looked suitably abashed by the reprimand, and Chris actually felt proud of himself. 

"Fine." The Costa Rican muttered, picking up their cereal again. "I'm sorry." 

"Did I just hear that? Did I hear the big, bad River Perez actually apologise for something?" An amused voice came from the hallway, followed by one of the other two apartment occupants. Inari entered, tying her silvery hair up into a messy bun atop her head and smirking at the three of them. "The world must have ended while I was asleep."

"Bitch." River stuck their tongue out at her.

Inari smirked, and flipped them off. "I'm not wrong." She ruffled up Sebastian's hair as she passed by, on her own way to the coffee machine. "You two here to pick up Leena?"

"Yeah, she's getting Selene dressed—" Sebastian paused, studying her carefully. Something was different. Something was a little off. Something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.... 

Until River clicked on, and a wide grin spread across their face. "Inari....is that Chris' shirt you're wearing?" He questioned, a smirk spreading across his face. 

"Ooooh...." River teased. "That's such a cute couple thing, wearing your boyfriend's shirts."

Chris glanced up, and raised an eyebrow when he noticed the truth of that. That was indeed his Rolling Stones t-shirt, that came midway down her bare thighs. Huh. His gaze travelled upwards to her face, where she was rolling her eyes once more. 

"It was the first top I grabbed off the floor,  _ idiootteja _ . We're roommates, not a couple." She retorted. "I'd expect Perez here to go on about that sort of bullshit, not you." She eyed Sebastian. 

"I mean, Seb wears my shirts a lot of the time..." River casually dropped, as they put their bowl into the sink. 

"We're not a couple." Chris flatly said, before downing the dregs of his coffee. "Just drop it, Riv." The last thing he needed, right when he was just getting over his crush on Inari, was his friends getting on their cases about something that wasn't there, and annoying Inari about it. If she got seriously annoyed about it, she'd get super defensive about it, and they'd lose the closeness they'd developed over the past year. 

River arched a questioning eyebrow, but didn't say any more about it. Instead, they started chattering on about their plans for the day as they wiped up the island counter — shopping this morning, and then back in the afternoon to take over from Alexa and open up the bar in the evening. 

Chris zoned out a little, halfway through, only really coming back to the present when Leena appeared with Selene on her hip and they all left, leaving him alone with Inari. He cleared his throat. "I'm, er, just going to get dressed, and head out. If you want a lift to work, I'm headed that way anyway."

"Yeah, thanks." 

"Cool." Chris nodded awkwardly, and headed for the corridor. As he reached the doorway though, he paused and glanced back at her. "Keep the shirt, if you want. It looks much better on you." He flashed her a shy smile, before disappearing towards his room.

Everything looked better on Inari.

  
  



	2. First Kiss

Red light bathed the dark room in an almost eerie glow as Sylvi placed the negatives into the chemical bath. He had checked the formula six times before finally going forward with the process, being assured by Chris each time that he had the proper chemicals and wasn’t about to fuck up his photos. It was very obvious which of them had done this before. 

“How was your Sunday?” Sylvi asked as he loaded the negatives into the enlarger. 

“I went home for Sunday dinner with my roommate which was good. It’s always good seeing Mami and Papi. Other than that, I worked on the black and white assignment.” A few moments of silence passed. “What did you do?”

“Nothing.” Sylvi cleared his throat. “I worked at the campus store and then at my weekend job, just another store that my roommate’s mother owns. Not much else.”

SIlence reclaimed the room as Chris tried to ignore the obvious tension. What he needed was a chance to breach the topic he suspected Sylvi wanted to avoid. He turned on the enlarger and Sylvi pointed to the aperture ring. “Um, this one, right?” 

“Yeah.” Chris watched as Sylvi brought the photo into focus--an abstract image of shadows from a bike rack. He waited until the quiet seemed ready to shatter and then asked, “Did you have fun on Saturday?”

“Mmhm,” Sylvi hummed without looking up. 

Chris smiled, hope swelling in his chest. “Great! Because I just heard about this foreign film festival this weekend that might be fun to go to. It’s an outdoor thing and they had a couple of horror movies in the line up. I thought, if you’re not busy, maybe we could go.” 

“That...sounds fun.”

“Yeah?” Chris visibly deflated some when he heard how hesitant Sylvi was. “It can be a casual thing you know. Just two friends going out--”

“I’m sorry about the handshake!” Sylvi stopped making adjustments and leaned forward onto the counter. “I...fucked up so much on Saturday. I didn’t dress right because I don’t...nice clothes don’t look right on me. And then we went to that really cool restaurant and I stuck out like some emo teenager at an Easter party, but you were being really nice about it. Then it felt like people were staring at the movie theater so I got weird when you were just trying to be sweet, and I was so freaked out by the end of the night that I acted like a total jackass.” His face had turned red enough to be noticable despite the colored light. “You never did anything wrong. I just freaked out and I felt like such a dick, but I had no idea what to text you.” He sighed. “I’m such a fucking disaster.”

Chris waited until he had everything off his chest before speaking, “Don’t beat yourself up. I just wanted to treat you right on our first date. I never thought you looked out of place. It’s not like I was dressed up.” 

“You had a button-up and nice jeans on, while I was sitting across from you slouching in a hoodie like a fucking fifteen year-old,” he mumbled.   
“You looked good.” Chris insisted with a smile before he sobered. “I should have checked with you to make sure you were comfortable. You’d think I would have known better considering who my best friend is, but I was nervous too. It was my first time dating a guy.” 

Sylvi smiled at that comment. “It was my first date since coming out, so maybe we were both in over our heads. So we should try again at that film festival. We can try actually talking about stuff before we go so neither of us has a reason to freak out this time.” 

“Yeah,” Chris agreed, his smile returning. “I’d like that. I really do think you’re great and I want to try and make this work.” He watched as Sylvi took the focus finder and double checked the image. “I know a great street nearby with some good food trucks where we could eat beforehand. My roommate took me there the other week.” 

“Sounds good.” A frown came to his face. “Do you know where the filter went?” 

Chris glanced around the room before spotting the box on the top shelf. He groaned, “I must have forgotten to grab it. Hang on a second.” He climbed up onto the counter, wishing as he often did that he had River’s height. The box itself held several filters, so he passed it down to Sylvi. “Here, look through them and see if--”

What he forgot was how close his knee was to the edge of the counter. He slipped backwards as Sylvi jumped forward to catch him, the resulting crash sending them both to the floor. “Vittu saatana,” Sylvi muttered before he opened his eyes and found Chris’ face hovering just above his. Even in the unnatural light, Sylvi looked good. Chris found it impossible not to stare at those full lips. They sat there paralyzed until Sylvi said, “Well?” 

Chris blinked. “Oh, sorr--” 

“Are you really going to waste time talking?” 

It took Chris a minute to understand what Sylvi was hinting at, but once he did, he smiled sheepishly. “No.” He inched forward and let his eyes close as he gave Sylvi the kiss he meant to give him on Saturday, except he quickly lost control. Sylvi rolled Chris onto his back as their chaste kiss turned insistent and his tongue snuck into Chris’ mouth. It ended with both of them breathless and blushing. Sylvi reached up and retrieved the filter he needed from the box. “I can’t wait for Saturday.”

Chris had to wonder how far he had gotten in over his head.


	3. Possessiveness

Sebastian sat on a bench in front of a Victoria’s Secret hunched forward on his knees as he stared into the store. While not the oddest sight in the small--an omega on a bench surrounded by shopping bags was fairly common--none of these bags belonged to him. There might have been a shirt or two in the mix that River had insisted on getting him, but honestly, he had forgotten half of what had gone into these bags. 

It amazed him how close they had gotten over the last few weeks. Maybe it was the soulmate thing, but he liked to think it was more than the universe randomly deciding to pair them up. They worked in a way he had difficulties describing. It had to be more than that.

Even so, their new relationship still had a few kinks to be worked out as today had proven. River had already had enough of him going off on store associates today, though he was in the right each time. People seemed unable to stop flirting with them. He knew that River was the kind of gorgeous that seems to have universal appeal, but he was with them, so the rest of the world could fuck off. While the whole soulmate thing seemed a little too good to be true, he liked what he had seen of River and he refused to let anyone get between them. Apparently River had gotten sick of him glowering at everyone, so they left him out on the bench while they shopped in peace which was fine by him. He knew how lingerie stores worked. If he walked into one with an alpha, every seller in the place would be pestering him about which pieces would look best on him and how happy his alpha would be to see him in whatever bit of overpriced garbage they wanted to pawn off on him. River might like wearing those kinds of clothes, but he hated the whole idea. 

But if he had known how long it would take, he would have grabbed a pretzel or something. Anything would be better than sitting back here thinking about other people nosing around his alpha.

Wait, had he just said his--?

“Hey, good looking.”

That line delivered in that gravely cadence made Sebasitan tense up in an instant. He turned his hard gaze toward the sound and saw a hulking man, a textbook alpha, with a sly smile and beady little black eyes walking toward the bench. Dread coiled in his stomach as unpleasant memories rose in his mind of the last time an alpha like that approached him. He looked away and grumbled, “Fuck off.”

The harsh rejection made the guy pause for a split second, but he recovered with practiced ease. “Don’t be like that, babe.” He walked closer to Sebastian, ignoring how he sat up straight and shifted to the edge of the bench, ready to move at the first hint of trouble. “I’m only trying to be friendly. I wanted to ask if I could share the bench with you. I’ve been walking around for a few hours and this is the first bench I’ve seen that’s not packed with a whole family.” 

“Try the food court. This bench is taken.” 

Sebastian knew the guy could smell him. Since he had known River would be with him, he hadn’t bothered with scent blockers this morning. Frankly, he had wanted to do a little tempting to see just how far he had gotten under their skin. He never anticipated it becoming an issue. Now he had a strange alpha sniffing around him ignoring the second scent he knew was all over him. 

“That’s not fair,” the asshole whined, attempting to be playful, but he had a dangerous light in his eyes. Sebastian felt his heart speeding up as his fight or flight response tried to kick in. “All you have to do is move a few bags.” His big hand wrapped around the handles of the bags closest to Sebastian. 

And like that he was on his feet with a tight grip on the asshole’s wrist. “Get your hands off my shit,  _ paskianinen _ .”

Red flashes in those dark eyes as his smile turned cold. “Let me go, omega.”

A potent cocktail of rage and desperation filled Sebastian when that command hit the air. He used to be so good at shrugging off moments like these, but all he could think of was that night and how he should lower his eyes and do what the alpha wants, give him what he wants, just back down before something worse happened--

Suddenly, a familiar arm fell around his shoulders. “What do you think you’re doing to my boyfriend?” 

It only took the bastard one glance at River to drop the bags. “Oh, sorry, mate. I only wanted to sit down and I… You’re boyfriend’s a rude asshole.” He gave a huff before walking off like Sebastian had started the whole thing. 

Sebastian refused to move until the asshole had disappeared around the corner. Only then did his shoulders sag as the tension drained from his muscles. River scoffed. “ _ Cabrón _ .” He turned in then and nuzzled their neck, drawn in by their arms. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just…” No, he refused to repeat what had gone through his head. “Yeah.” 

River trailed a hand up and down his back, helping him to take measured breaths until his pounding heart finally quieted again. Nothing happened; River had his back. “You’ve got fucking good timing.”

“I noticed the guy walk up,” they admitted, “I wasn’t going to put up with some asshole poking around, so I asked the cashier to hold my stuff while I came out here.” 

Sebastian chuckled. “Damn, possessive much?” 

“Says the guy who growled at a saleswoman today for complimenting my skirt.”

“It was unprofessional.”

They laughed as they leaned over to gather up the bags. “Come on, let’s go pay. I was going to surprise you with these outfits tonight, but I think it’ll be more fun to torture you with imagining what I look like in all of these.” 

And for once he followed them into a store without complaining.

  
  



	4. Pride

"Hey, get out of the way!"

Leena leaped back onto the pavement as a motorbike zipped past her faster than the speed limit. "Asshole!" She yelled after the biker, ignoring the colourful flags tied to the handlebars. Living in the city definitely had its upsides, but it also meant big events like Pride turned the entire city and the occupants into raving fucking lunatics.

She rolled her eyes, and continued across the road, as she tapped into her contacts, and hit that button. Leena raised the phone to her ear, listening to the dial tone. All the while, she sped up her pace a little. The sooner she could get home, the better.

"Hey kid."

Her heart skipped a beat when the other end of the line picked up, and her lips curved into a grin. "Hey Nari. I'm nearly home, so you better be ready to head out as soon as I get there."

She could almost hear her girlfriend rolling her eyes. "We could have just met you at work, you know. You didn't have to come all the way back here." Something crashed in the background, followed by muffled cursing.

Leena couldn't help but giggle. "What's happening over there?"

"Chris is trying to get Sel dressed, and she's playing hard to get." Inari remarked, amusement in her voice.

She laughed, jogging up the last few feet to the building door. "Sounds like fun. I'll see you in like two minutes."

~~~

An hour later, the group finally got out of the apartment, heading back into the city. River was naturally buzzing about the parade, but their energy was spreading through the small group. Even Leena found herself excited for the rest of the day. So much so that she even stopped by a vendor stall to buy cute little pins for everyone - a little bisexual pin for herself, rainbow pins for Selene (who demanded one of her own so she could match Uncle Seb) and Sebastian, the non-binary pin for River despite their complaints about the other appropriate pins, and an adorable demisexual flag pin for her girlfriend, who immediately pinned it to her shirt collar.

"Talyn! Oh my god, you dyed your hair again!" River suddenly squealed, their eyes trained on someone in the crowd, and immediately dragged Sebastian and Chris with them as they made a beeline towards the person, getting quickly swallowed up by the swirling crowd of rainbow-clad gays.

"Mommy, mommy!" Selene insistently tugged on her hand. "I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?" The six year old blinked up at her, giving her the best puppy dog face that Leena had ever seen. Before she could answer, Selene whipped around to give Inari the same imploring look. "Please,  _ Aiti  _ Inari?"

Leena's heart melted at that little endearment. Ever since the beginning, Inari had cared for her little one just as much as Leena herself did, and even when the two of them had moved into more romantic territory just two years previously, that hadn't changed. If anything, it had gotten better, because Leena could leave her baby girl in the hands of her girlfriend and know she was being looked after just as well. Not only that, but she loved the older woman with all her heart, despite the age difference. She could match Leena for snark, and she was sexy as fuck, as well as just being the most amazing human being. Meeting her (and Sebastian) had been the biggest spot of luck, and without being too unnecessarily sappy, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I could eat." Inari leaned down and scooped up Selene, swinging her up to sit on her shoulder. "Come on, I know somewhere close by that shouldn't be too busy. River will be too occupied for at least another half an hour to even notice we're gone." She held out her hand to Leena, which she took with a smile.

Just a short time later, they were sitting at a tiny corner table in the cutest little coffee shop, with pastries and coffees sitting on the table in front of them. In here, there was room to breathe, away from the bustling crowds outside, and Leena appreciated that.

"So, what are we doing later tonight after the parade?" Leena asked, glancing at Inari beside her. "I know Seb and River are getting Kaisa babysat today and tonight, since she's not fond of crowds and they want to celebrate the day, but if you wanted to go out, I can see if Alexa will take Selene as well."

"Sleepover?" Selene perked up.

Leena had to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape. Little ears heard too much sometimes. "Maybe, if you're good." She teased, and turned back to her girlfriend. "So?"

"Well, if we play our cards right, we could have the apartment to ourselves for the night...." Leena felt a foot run up her leg, and a pleasurable shiver ran up her spine. "We could rent some movies and eat our weight in food, and..." Inari tailed off, grinning.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to get Chris out of the way?" Leena smirked, leaning forwards on her elbows on the table, closer to Inari.

"I have my ways." She smirked back, closing the gap a little more. "Murder may be involved."

"Not allowed to murder  _ tío _ !" An indignant complaint came from the middle of them, and this time Leena couldn't stop the laugh that came out. They really had to be more careful what they said in the future.

"Nobody's murdering  _ tío _ , don't worry." She assured her daughter, shifting her onto her lap for a cuddle. "Hey, why don't you go choose a cupcake?  _ Aiti  _ Inari is buying you a cupcake of your choice."

"Yay!" Selene squealed, and scrambled down from the chair, instantly making a beeline for the glass case at the counter.

Inari raised an eyebrow. "Oh, am I?" She rolled her eyes, but stood up nonetheless. "You're lucky I love you and the brat."

"Love you too." Leena smiled angelically up at her, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she gently tugged Inari down to kiss her. Despite the teasing, warmth flooded her body at the gentle touch, and she melted into her lips. This was amazing, and this was all she ever wanted for the rest of her life. She wanted her daughter to grow up with this wonderful role model in her life, as a secondary mother figure, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Inari as her partner. There truly was nobody better.

And that's why she had that little black box hidden in her underwear drawer at home. Maybe tonight was the night.


	5. Drunk Shenanigans

“Bas, give me my phone back!”

The whine got a snicker from Sebastian as he darted out of River’s grasp and bolted out the backdoor into the yard. “I thought yoga gave faster reflexes or some shit,” he taunted them. 

River pouted as they pursued their mate, trying to corner him by the fence. He was a slippery bastard even with three glasses of that punch in him. It would have been hot if their phone wasn’t being held hostage. He ran again and they lunged at him, missing him by a hair and falling into the grass. The sound of cackling drew their attention back to the house. Inari leaned against the frame of the backdoor with an amused smile on her face. “How’s it going?”

“Nari, help me get him!” River called to her.

“I wasn’t the one who dumped all the vodka in the drinks. I think you earned this one.”

River groaned as they pushed themself to their feet and sprinted after Sebastian. He spun to face them, grinning as they closed in. He had something planned, but they were-- 

He dove between their legs and scurried off behind them as Inari laughed almost hysterically. River glared at their alpha mate. “Bully.” 

Sympathy arrived in the form of Chris as he walked out of the house. “I can help, Riv. You go one way, and I’ll go the other.” 

Sebastian’s grin only widened when the new player joined the game. “You can try, _ nahjus _. Or I can hide it first.” He charged for the house. 

Chris ran to meet him and prepared to lunge, but Sebastian diverted his course as Chris leapt forward. River saw their opening and rushed him, grabbing his waist and tackling him to the ground. They pinned him in place and glared down at him. “I swear to God, Seb, if my phone screen is cracked, you’re going to pay to get it fixed. Now give it to me.” 

He only laughed at their threats. “Make me.” 

River couldn’t decide if they ought to be annoyed or charmed by his tenacity. “If you insist.” They started to roll him over, but he kicked his feet out suddenly, loosening their hold on him. His escape seemed imminent until Chris appeared and grabbed hold of his legs. He locked Sebastian’s ankles in place as River trapped his wrists. The phone had disappeared from his hands. River frowned again. “Bas, what did you do with it?” 

“Guess,” he chuckled. 

“For fuck’s sake,” River grumbled as they looked back at Chris. “Can you check under him?” 

Sebastian squirmed. “That’s cheating.” 

River leaned in and nipped his neck. “You’ve been bad. You’re not entitled to fairness.” The move earned them a playful rumble as he tried to bite them back. They moved away before he could do it. “Such a mean drunk. Did you find it, Chris?” 

“I can’t feel anything,” Chris replied as he pulled his hands out from under Sebastian. 

Inari laughed again from where she stood. “God, you three are idiots.” She strode over to them and knelt by the wriggling pile, reaching into the front of Seb’s jeans without missing a beat.

“Inari, quit it,” Sebastian complained. She elected to ignore him. After a moment of searching, she pulled out the phone and held it up for River. 

“Oh, I won. Does this mean I get to keep it?” 

River released Sebastian and took back their phone. “Fucking finally!” 

Chris sat back to get back up when he noticed the now genuine pout of Sebastian’s face. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Nothing,” Sebastian grumbled as he averted his gaze. 

Inari blew her hair out of her face. “I know that sound.” She reached down and dragged Sebastian onto his feet. “What switched on the doom and gloom?” 

“I said nothing,” he growled. He pushed her away and started for the house.

“Bas?” River frowned as they watched him walk off, acutely aware of his sudden lack of playful energy. “I don’t get it. Is he that upset I got my phone back?”

Inari tapped her chin as she considered only for her and River to arrive at the same conclusion at once. “You’ve been running nonstop since last Monday between work and volunteering and hanging out with Georgie,” she said. 

“And you’ve been helping Astrid and Fiona move in addition to all your extra management stuff with the remodeling going on at the tattoo parlour,” they added.

“And Chris has been away learning all that IT stuff,” she concluded.

Chris frowned as he caught up with them. “Seb’s been at work a lot too.” 

“We’ve all been running around these past few weeks and tonight was the first night we’ve all been home together. And Seb loses all ability to filter when he’s tipsy.”

“You think he took the phone to get attention?” Chris asked.

Inari rolled her eyes. “Idiot. He hates begging for attention. Since his little ploy failed, he got crabby because he doesn’t have any other ideas.” 

River shook their head as they watched Sebastian sulk into the house. “Hopeless.” They considered for a moment before grinning. “What if we have a movie night? Just the four of us.” 

“Yeah,” Chris agreed, “I mean I’ve missed hanging out too.” 

“Think you can maintain radio silence with your bf that long,” Inari quipped. 

River playfully bumped her with their hip. “Bitch.” 

“Alright, you grab Seb, Chris, you grab a movie, and I’ll order the food. Meet up in River’s room in five minutes.” 

River grinned and started for the house. “On it.” 

Chris took Inari’s hand as they followed their mates. “Anything in particular you want to watch?”

“Try to find something everyone can agree on like a Marvel movie,” she said as she tugged out her own phone and opened up UberEats.

In the house, Seb considered going to his room to mope for the remainder of the night when suddenly River scooped him up into their arms. “Riv, what the fuck?”

“No arguing. We’ve declared a movie night and we’re meeting up in my room,” River said as they carried him off. “No one is getting out of it.” 

Sebastian blinked. “Since when?” 

They dumped him onto the bed unceremoniously and climbed over him before he could try to move. “Since you were too stubborn to say what was wrong. You don’t have to be all standoffish to get attention, you know.” They closed in and kissed his nose. “You only have to ask for cuddles if you’re feeling lonely.” 

He blushed as he tried to turn away, but Chris appeared before he had a chance to complain. “We’re watching _ Guardians of the Galaxy _ first. You all can fight over whatever movie you want to see after this.” He plopped down on the bed next to them with River’s laptop, pulling up Netflix. “I’d have suggested _ Shaun of the Dead _, but Nari would have walked out on us.” Once the laptop had been set up, he laid down next to Sebastian and cuddled close.

Inari appeared moments after. “Pizza is on the way with wings and breadsticks. We’re going into a carb coma tonight.” She flopped down next to Chris and put an arm around his shoulders. 

A smile crept onto Sebastian’s face as they all got comfortable together. He adjusted himself to better slot into place between River and Chris, content to have them all together at once last. 


	6. Smol And Tall - Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “B is short so they always ask A to put up the Christmas decorations (especially the Christmas tree)”

“B is short so they always ask A to put up the Christmas decorations (especially the Christmas tree)”

~~~~~~~~~~

He was plainly blind, for he tapped before him with a stick, and wore a great green shade over his eyes and nose; and he was hunched, as if with age or weakness, and wore a huge old tattered sea-cloak with a hood, that made him appear positively deformed. I never saw in my life a more dreadful-looking figure. He stopped a little from the inn, and, raising his voice in an odd sing-song, addressed the air in front of him—

"Hey, Perez...."

River's eyes rose up from their book, and met the mismatched eyes of their boyfriend. An eyebrow quirked up. "Yes, Bas?" They inquired, knowing exactly what this was about.

Sebastian scowled, arms folded over his chest. "Will you fucking help? If we don't get these up, Inari's going to have the best decorated house this year, again, and I refuse to spend another year listening to her crowing about how she's better than us."

"Oh?" River smirked. "Well, I'm busy, so you can do it yourself. Inari's your best friend, not mine. Her Christmas opinions don't bother me." They looked back down at their book, trying to suppress a chuckle that threatened to escape.

They knew exactly why Sebastian wanted them to help - he was short.

Well, not necessarily a midget, but Sebastian was nearly a foot shorter than River's lanky 6'8", and River took great delight in that fact. They would put groceries away on the top shelves, where Sebastian could barely reach, and reach up high for high-fives, just out of the other man's reach. It was so worth it though, to see that frustrated little pout.

"Argh!" Sebastian groaned, and threw his hands up in the air. "Vittusaatana. Vitun iso...." He turned on his heel and stomped off towards the kitchen, muttering Finnish profanities under his breath. "Kyrpa!" He yelled back at his partner as he snatched up his car keys, and strode back into the living room. "I'm going to the store to get lights, and baubles, since apparently I'm the only one who's going to make any effort this year!" He snapped.

River snickered, and tilted their head as they looked up at Sebastian with a wicked grin. "Make sure to get the step-ladder out of the garage when you get back. The star needs to go right on the very top." They remarked.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and he gritted his teeth. "Molopää." He hissed, and stalked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Fucking giant....

~~

Shopping took longer than he expected, and it was more than two hours later by the time Sebastian got home, laden down with Christmas decorations, and food.

Muttering crossly to himself, he fumbled to get his key out of his pocket. However, before he got a chance, the door opened to reveal River on the other side, and for a second, Sebastian could have sworn he saw a flash of concern and worry cross his partner's face.

Sebastian glared at them. "You're sleeping on the sofa tonight." He sniped, struggling with the bags.

"I'm sorry, mi hermosa." River reached out, and took the bags off of Sebastian. "I should have helped. Listen, I'll make dinner tonight - go on and watch tv or something. It's the least I could do."

"Hmph." Sebastian regarded them with a frown. "I'm still pissed at you, you know."

"I know, and that's why I'm going to pour some of the spiced wine you love, and I'll make dinner. Go on into the living room." River stood back to let Sebastian in, and closed the front door.

Damnit, how could Sebastian stay mad at River when they looked so fucking adorable in their Grinch pj bottoms and hoodie? Still, Sebastian was determined to make the Costa Rican grovel for his forgivene—

He stopped in his tracks in the doorway of the living room, and looked around in shock.

The entire room had been decorated, and it was...beautiful. The tree had been assembled and decorated in the corner next to the window seat, a small gathering of neatly wrapped presents underneath. Wreaths hung above the fireplace, and there were even two stockings hanging from hooks on the mantel, embroidered with their respective names.

Sebastian's hands flew to his mouth in shock, as he tried to absorb just what was in front of him. He whirled around, and stared at River. "You did this? Why?"

Blushing a little, River sheepishly rubbed the back of their neck. "Just because." They muttered bashfully. "Look, I felt bad about the teasing earlier, and I wanted to make it up for you. I know I give you grief about being short, but I do love it."

They set down the bags, and took the few steps forwards until they were standing an inch from Sebastian. "I love that you have to stand on tiptoes to kiss me, and that when we're in bed, you're the little spoon, and that you practically drown in fabric when you steal my sweaters." Their eyes softened as they gazed down at Sebastian. "Te amo."

Now how the fuck was Sebastian meant to stay mad after that? The corners of his mouth lifted up a little. "You're such a big sap." He muttered, and leaned up to kiss his lover.

River's arms curved around Seb's waist, pulling him flush against their body as they kissed back. "Mm, I'm your sap." They mumbled, as hands slid down to squeeze Sebastian's ass.

Sebastian let out a little moan, but pulled back, a wicked grin curving his lips. "You know, I've always wanted to have a naked man under my Christmas tree..." He casually said.

Their eyes darkened with desire. "Oh that can be arranged." River purred, before pulling their lover further into the living room, groceries forgotten.

~~~

Much later, they both relaxed back into each other's arms, breathing heavily and covered in sweat from their exertions, but smiling broadly.

Sebastian propped himself up on one elbow, and looked down at River with a soft smile - the sort that only River ever got to see from him. "Merry Christmas, kyrpa." He softly said, the affectionate nickname infused with love.

"Merry Christmas, 'Bastien." River replied, and ran a hand down their lover's cheek. "Oh, by the way?"

"Yeah?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"You can call Inari and tell her to go fuck herself, because our Christmas decorations are clearly superior."

The house was filled with Sebastian's howls of laughter.


End file.
